


Conversations of the End part 5: Razputin

by Singaling_sheep



Series: Converstations in a Safe Room [12]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: AU, Other, Violence, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: Nancy, Nana, and the others face off against Razputin





	Conversations of the End part 5: Razputin

Randall and Agni ran to join Nana on the stage but a deep computerized laugh stopped them in their tracks.

“Where do you think you’re going, Pipsqueaks?” the voice asked accompanied by heavy stomping

“Fuck. What now?” Randall complained

A large robotic construction bot stepped onto the stage, it had been modified to be piloted like a power suit and at the controls was a koalan who seemed to be more machine than anything else.

“Think he’s compensating for something?” Agni jokingly said to Randall

“I am one of the great Razputin’s great generals, I am Perry the Mighty!” the koalan said in his modjulated voice

“Move or get ass kicked!” Randall shouted at Perry before aiming down his gun

Perry chuckled deeply, “Try and you will die, or don’t try I don’t care, you’ll die either way.”

Randall and Agni opened fire on Perry but their bullets just bounced off his hard metal body and the bullet proof glass that protected his real body.

“Well that sucks.” Agni said lowering her weapon

Perry just laughed, “See you stand no chance of victory over me.” The koalan’s robot suit raised its arms, “Now die!” the wrecking ball like hands launched at the two mercenaries

Randall and Agni dodged out of the way letting the wrecking balls smash into the stage floor. “Holy shit!” Randall exclaimed

Perry growled as the balls winched back to his arms on long chains, “I’ll get you sooner or later, better to just give up now and accept your fate.”

Randall and Agni stood and glared at Perry, “How much you want to bet he’s got a weak spot on his back?” Agni said to Randall

“This isn’t a video game. He wouldn’t be that stupid!” Randall said with a sigh, “Fifty.”

“Don’t ignore me!” Perry roared before launching his hands again

Agni and Randall roll dodged out of the way. Randall went left and Agni went right. Randall opened fire, drawing the attention of the easily angered koalan. Agni circled around behind Perry.

“Ha! Knew it!” the ursai cheered as she opened fire on an exposed power source on the koalan’s back, making it spark before it eventually exploded sending Perry crashing forward.

“Well shit.” Randall said with a frown, “Guess I owe you fifty.” 

Agni smiled at the ordarian in triumph. 

With his power source gone Perry roared at them in a high pitched voice, “I’ll get you, I’ll rip your arms off and use your blood to oil my joints, you’ll see!” but he couldn’t move a single inch

Nancy ran past them, rushing to join Nana in confronting Razputin. The mousan quickly reloaded her arm and waved at the two mercenaries, signaling for them to join her. “Come on, I don’t care how badass Nana is, she’s going to need our help to take that big guy down.”

“You got it.” Randall said taking off after Nancy, “I’ll pay you your fifty later, I promise.”

“On our way.” Agni said with a cocky smile and followed behind the two, “You better, or I’ll kick your ass.”

 

Nana, with two high powered revolvers in her hands, rushed towards the raiders leader, Razputin.

Turning to face the on-coming shepai and laughed, “An old woman? Please.” 

“Old?!” Nana roared, “I’ll show you old!” she began opening fire on the gorsai, her shots bouncing off his metallic chest

With a whir Razputin’s directed energy cannon began to charge up as he leveled it at Nana. “You’ve lived long enough old lady.” He rumbled and smiled as the weapons barrel started glowing a bright red.

As the whirring reached a climax Nana rolled to the side avoiding a bright beam of pure energy that left a glowing and smoking hole in the stage. “You’ll never hit me with that slow thing!” Nana taunted the gorsai

Razputin grinned and flicked a switch on the side of the weapon and began charging it up again, “We will see about that.”

Nana rushed him again this time jumping up and landing a vicious kick to the flesh side of his face sending the gorsai backwards a single step. Razputin groaned and swung a large metal fist at Nana who backflipped away from the strike.

Recovering from the kick Razputin yelled, “Time to die!” he aimed his D.E.C. at Nana and pulled the trigger. This time instead of a single blast it was a continuous beam of energy.

Nana began to run as Razputin used the beam to chase her down. “Shit,” she cursed under her breath

“You can only run for so long!” the gorsai yelled as the beam burned its way through both seating and scenery alike

As she ran a circle around the gorsai, Nana slowly made her way closer to Razputin firing off shot after shot from her revolvers.

Nancy rushed in and landed a powerful punch, with her robotic arm, on Razputin’s leg denting it’s metal casing and making him stumble to the side a couple of steps.

“What the?” he growled in surprise

Nana closed in and shoved the barrel of one of revolvers into an opening in Razputin’s weapons and fired several shots. The weapon started to whine and heat up, Nana dived away.

“Fuck!” Razputin cursed and tossed the ruined weapon into the theatre seats where it exploded

“It’s over!” Nancy yelled aiming her arm at Razputin, “Surrender!”

Razputin clenched his fists and grinned, “I would rather die than surrender!” a large blade extended from one of the arms while a shield blossomed from the other  
Agni and Randall ran up and opened fire on Razputin’s back, “Then die!” Randall shouted over the gunfire 

Razputin spun and knocked Randall’s gun aside as he advanced on the Ordarian. “You first!” the gorsai said with a grin

Agni rushed in but was knocked aside by the shield. Randall ducked as the blade swung towards him and avoided getting sliced open. Nana jumped onto Razputin’s back and attempted to fire a round into the fleshy part of his head but Razputin grabbed her off his back and tossed her aside like a piece of trash. Nana landed roughly on her side and grunted as she felt some of her ribs break.

Nancy fired a high powered round into Razputin’s back leaving a sizable dent before quickly reloading and firing again, this time leaving bits of the gorsai’s wires and tubes exposed from the blast.

Oil and other mechanical fluids began to leak from Razputin’s back. He roared his anger and spun to face Nancy, “You little bitch! I’ll crush your skull with my bare hands!” 

“You’re welcome to try!” Nancy taunted him

Razputin charged forward and swiped the large blade at Nancy who neatly dodged out of the way. 

Nana took aim, gritting her teeth as she did so, and fired. The bullet pierced Razputin’s flesh and blood eye.

The gorsai let out a scream of pain and stumbled back as Nancy took careful aim with her arm. She fired and hit Razputin in the chest, denting it.

“Damn it!” Nancy swore, “Why won’t he just die!” she started to reload once more

Randall and Agni opened fire once more as they came from opposite sides, their bullets ricocheting off Razputin’s cyborg body. Razputin spun on Agni and swung his blade in a downward arc, slicing through her right shoulder in a bloody spray. The ursai’s arm fell to the ground as she screamed in pain and clutched her remaining hand to where her other arm had once been. Trying to stem the flow of blood.

Nana, now standing a little wobbly on her feet, let out roar of rage and charged forward once more jumping onto Razputin’s back. “I’ll make you pay for that!” she growled before jamming once of her revolvers into the gorsai’s ear and firing until the chamber was empty. With a final sigh Razputin collapsed to the floor, finally dead.

Randall and Nana rushed to Agni’s side and began to bandage her wound, they only had enough supplies to bind it well enough to slow the bleeding. Both of them carried Agni out of the theatre. Nancy found Ferdinand and helped him outside where they saw the last of the raiders being gunned down or surrendering to Nana’s mercenaries.

“Finally.” Nancy said a little out of breath, “thought he’d never go down.”

Nana was holding her side as she said “Buster’s going to be so upset about his precious theatre.” The shepai said it in a slightly mocking tone

“Is she going to be ok?” Ferdinand asked looking at Agni

Breathing heavily Randall said, “If we can find a doctor in time.” Agni was unconscious from blood loss, but it had slowed a lot since being bandaged

“Let’s get going then, at least this whole thing is finally over.” Nancy said with a sigh as they all walked away, “Things can finally get back to normal.”


End file.
